


No Comment

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [95]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25647076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve leaves his clothes on the floor
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cap-IM Stony Bingo [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1099221
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Captain America/Iron Man Bingo





	No Comment

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony Bingo 2020 Round 1 prompt [ “No Comment” [O4]](https://imgur.com/a/GDtDq3k)

“Steve, did you leave your dirty uniform on the bathroom floor again?” Tony asks. They had talked about this. Many times.

Steve turns around slowly on the couch, wincing, his face bright red. “uhhh…” He says eloquently.

Tony gives Steve a pointed look, holding up Steve tactical belt which was caked with dry mud.

Steve’s eyes shift from Tony’s face to the bent and back again. He could see the cogs turning in Steve’s mind as he looks for an answer.

“No comment” Steve says.

From across the room Clint laughs loudly.

Tony groans, covering his face with a hand.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
